Akikoloid-chan
Akikoloid-chan (あきこロイドちゃん) is the Vocaloid of "Akiko-chan", the mascot of Lawson, Inc. and acts as the navigator for LAWSON's Nico Nico Douga channel. She is a unreleased "private" Vocaloid for commerical use by Lawson, Inc only. History In 2011, the LAWSON convenience store chain's new mascot, "Akiko-chan" will receive a synthesized Vocaloid voice makeover to become "Akikoloid-chan," who will act as a navigator for LAWSON's new Nico Nico Douga channel. On September 6 of 2011, Akikoloid-chan movies were uploaded on Nicovideo. The vocal was from Vocaloid3 engine and the voice provider was Arimoto (有本) from Koe-bu (こえ部), a voice sharing site for amateur voice actors. A video showing her "production" was made and she was revealed in a interview about Vocaloid with a Yamaha rep as well as songs using her vocals.link She had a number of demo songs; * コンビニとあなたの相似性に関するアレコレ * 明日になればまた続く * Turkish March Owata remix by OwataP * Vocalawson Desu. * エンジョイクルー！ * プレゼンティー/あきこロイドちゃん * カラフルフィルター * LOVE 'O CLOCK * 青いコンビニであいましょう　 * 三ッ星レシピ * 素敵な気持ち * ストライプのサンタクロース * ミートミーツガール Currently, she is owned only as a private-license that Lawson acquired from Yamaha and it is unknown if she will be released for commercial use. A boxart for her has also since appeared. However, it is confirmed she is not for sale and the box was for display purposes only.link Marketing Akiko-chan was originally introduced as a campaign character for Lawson under the profile "a university sophomore student and a part-time worker for Lawson." This Vocaloid character is "an Akiko-chan like android which Akiko's elder brother developed with confining himself to university laboratory for a week." Campaign A new campaign related to the character has begun "LAWSON x Vocaloid" titled "Vocalawson campaign".link During the period of the campaign, customers at Lawson stores will be able to obtain an ID application upon purchase of the ten goods in the promotion, which will allow entry into a lottery. Applicants enter via mobile phone or the LAWSON website. This is the first campaign where original Yamaha VOCALOID goods can be won.link This ran from 13/09/2011 to 26/09/2011. 3D Concert Gumi and Akikoloid-chan appeared in a concert together in Japan dancing on stage. Though other concerts have been done for Vocaloid, this is the first official "3D" concert, previously all concerts had been done with 2D technology.link On the 2nd of November a video clip about the 3D Concert "VOCALOID3 x LiveAR" was relased. *"VOCALOID x LiveAr" at DIGITAL CONTENT EXPO 2011 Youtube Broadcast On the 26th of November Gumi , VY1V3 , Akikoloid-chan and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011 *Gumi - Megu Megu Fire Endless Night Youtube Broadcast *Gumi - Love Droid Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoloid-chan - Cyber Thunder Cider Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoloid-chan - Beyond the glass World Youtube Broadcast *VY1V3 - Opening VOCAFARRE Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Daydream Flight Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Little Wish Youtube Broadcast Live Jam Akikoloid appeared in a live jam event in 2012.link Voicebank Library From her demos it shows her voice is a mature and firm vocal. However, she has limited information on her since she current is only being used for Lawson's own private use. Her vocals have been used for both music and talking. Little is known on her except that she is using the Vocaloid 3 engine. She is capable of speech on a more delicate level then most Vocaloid voicebanks, although appears to not be using Voiceroid and may be using a version of the Vocaloid-flex engine, although this cannot be confirmed. She was confirmed a Vocaloid 3 at time of introduction. Trivia *She is based on Akiko-chan, much how Ryuto (Gachapoid) is based on Gachapin, she is not Akiko-chan. Gallery External links * Akikoloid-chan fanart DeviantArt DeviantArt2 / Pixiv / Piapro *Lawson Inc.[[Video:【MMD Newcomer】Akikoroid desu! Akikoroid-chan【VOCALOID3 Demo Song】|thumb|300px|right]] *Twitter: Akiko-chan *Nicovideo Lawson channel *Nicopedia Akikoloid-chan *Nicopedia Akiko-chan *Koe-bu: Arimoto References\ Category:Vocaloid Category:vocaloid3 Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids Category:Vocaloid related products Category:demo